Noix's Heart
by RoxasGambit
Summary: This story is based around my OC Noix, and is my first fanfic, hopefully the 1stin the line of many to come. Noix is the result of Xion's turning into a heartless at the end of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and his quest to rescue his Organization friend.
1. Chapter 1

Niox's Heart

The wind cuts across the cliffs, a cool mist blows across his face. He looks down at a small gathering of teens and their parents and scoffs bitterly. The orange blaze of the setting sun and the bonfire below somehow have a sickly effect on him. He shoves his hand deep down into the pocket of the black cloak he wears so reluctantly until his purpose is ahceived. A simple photo he has possessed for roughly over a year, the only reminder of a past life.

He takes a deep breath and steps closer to the edge of the cliff and peer down at one specific person this time, the second tallest boy there. Brown hair, blue eyes, a girlish look to his face. So similar yet so much different, he thinks without meaning to. Had he a heart it would yearn to rush down without thinking and exact the revenge he felt would have been rightfully deserved. His silver gray hair blows across his face, he tries brushing it back but to no avail, the wind was restless on this eve. He looks as a red headed girl rushes forward and hugs the boy, he recognizes this one, a name his past life had memorized into her mind like clawing into wood with a nail. _Kairi_. He feels some kind of dislike for the girl but brushes it aside, he has come here for only one person, and it was not even the person who was his target. His aim was clear. He looked away from the girl for a split second at the boys second friend, he wears a jacket tonight, somewhat discreet, covering muscles and all. A feeling of nostalgia rushes over him upon seeing the boy. _Riku_. An old friend of hers.

He hops back as the boys gaze averts up at the cliffs, it would be far too perilous to be seen before hand, before he could manage this despicable deed. He sits on the floor taking deep, calming breaths. He looks back once more at them through his emerald green eyes before pulling up the hood of the Organization's cloak. He sighs and gives himself a mental slap before opening up the portal of darkness. He clenches his fist and steps inside, dead set on this mission of his, a 'rescue mission'.

" Throw it here Wakka!" Kairi shouts dashing by Selphie to catch the plastic toy. He throws it with all his might to get it by Tidus, he leaps but misses. Kairi springs forward and grabs it before Riku can. He laughs and lifts her off the floor and tosses her into the ocean next to them. The other boy laughs as he grabs the fallen Frisbee and throws it to him. He grabs it and tosses it behind him towards Tidus. Its caught. All laughter ceases. The catcher snaps it in between his fingers. Not Tidus...

" No... you cant be..." Riku starts. Everyone around is in total shock, silence has wrapped around their mouths, muffling their words and constricting their thoughts. The hooded figure looks past Riku at his target; furious, standing before him quivering with rage and disbelief.

" Hey, kid." He says unexpectedly. The boy looks up shocked, losing his composure for half a second before retaking his stance. The hooded boy laughs. " Your Sora, right?"

" Who wants to know!?" He says crossly. The boy laughs again.

" Just someone looking for an old friend. Dusk's!" They form out behind him, appearing in a shimmer of silver light, making a wall behind him. He looks at Sora coldly once more then laughs.

" You should know how the rest works out, you come with me quietly and nobody gets hurt Sora." He says smugly.

" And if your not just some wanna be member of the organization XIII then you should know that's not about to happen."

" I'm not in the organization, don't insult me by classing me with them. Well, their motives. Its obvious you think I'm here just to dredge up more pain for all of you." He looks at Kairi and Riku and the terrified people watching from behind the dusk's. " I just want you... Roxas"

" What?" Riku says stepping forward.

" How do you know abou-!?"  
" He's my friend. I just want him back alright." He says sulkily.

" Well, don't mean to disappoint but Roxas isn't here, hes a part of Sora again and-" Realization struck.

" Catching on now I see."

"But what do you plan on doing?" Kairi asks. He looks at her with an extreme dislike.

" I don't have to answer the likes of you. Now step aside, I'm only here for him. Just come quietly and nobody dies here."

He steps forward but stops abruptly. Light showers around Riku's hand. Sora steps back and looks at him in surprise.

" Riku?"

" Something about this guy seems odd Sora, and if hes after you personally he cant be up to any good." He explains looking coldly at the boy.

" You always were quick to catch on Rikee."

" What? What did you just call me?" He looks at him with utter disbelief.

" Riku, whats going on? Why is he calling you that?" Sora says stepping in front of him.

" Its nothing, Sora, I need you to just get everyone rounded up and head back into the town. Ill take care of this." Sora looks at him reluctant to go, Kairi pulls on his arm and drags him, he sighs heavily and hangs his head turning.

"Just come back in one piece, alright?"

" You can count on it, when have I ever let you down before?" Sora laughs and shakes his head refusing to go down his mental list. He turns.

" Hey Sora, Kairi." They look back. Riku tosses something to him. " Lets make it a promise, we'll see each other again, kay?"

Both nod and turn, running off. Riku turns his attention back to the attacker and faces him boldly, lifting the Way to Dawn once again.

" Who are you? And don't lie... are you..." He pauses and swallows, trying to believe it himself. "...Xion?" The boy takes out the photo and looks at it again then tucks it away.

" You could say that I suppose. Half of her anyway." He says somewhat smug.

" So then... your a nobody?" Riku asks counting the Dusk's; outnumbered beyond reproach.

" Don't mind them, they have their mission. Go!" He snaps and they vanish. Riku stares at him, hoping to see into the dark veiling his face.

" Don't worry, you'll find out all you want to know soon enough. But honestly Riku, why try and stop me if you know just how precious a friend can be?"

" Because... hes my friend, and I love the little sap. I'm not about to stand by and let you hurt him... no matter how close of friends or how fond my memories of you are."

" IM NOT XION!" he yells, flustered. " My name... is Noix." He says dropping the hood. Riku gasps and his hand drops for half a second.

"Your a boy? But how?"

" Just as clueless as you, I'm the first known nobody to be the opposite sex of their other. Strange, but i actually prefer it this way."

" But how can you exist? Xion was a-!"

"A nobody? No... she was a person. Just a clone perhaps, but a person none the less." He explained.

" OK, so that still doesn't explain why your after Roxas or what your planning."

" Now if I told you all that... what good a story would that make?"

" Stop jerking me around and tell me Noix." Riku said irritated.

" Well, you see... I still have Xion's memories of her life in the Organization and well... I cant let go of them knowing how she felt about those people."

" They were evil!" Riku yells.

" FOR WANTING TO BE NORMAL!?" Riku gasps quietly then hangs his head slightly. " You have to understand what its like to lose yourself, to be incomplete. You were in the darkness, Xion and you were friends too! And I know I said this earlier, I don't like their methods. I just want to finish what they started, I want to belong." He lifts his finger and points to the town. An explosion shakes the floor beneath them. Riku gasps and looks up at the orange flames rise and wrap the blueish night sky. " But to do that I need Sora, and nothing will stop me from doing that." He says pulling the hood back up.

" HOW COULD YOU!?" Riku says drawing the Way To Dawn once more, his eyes full of fire.

" Relax, nobody will be hurt. I told you I'm just here for Sora. That explosion must be a result of his recklessness."

" Why do you want to hurt Sora!?"

" I DONT, ALRIGHT!?" he says hurt. Riku backs down a bit. " I just want my friends back, that's all."

" Friends? You cant mean the Organization!?" Riku says shocked.

"Not all of them. I know who was evil and who were being held to it for some sick purpose Xenmas had. All I want to do is revive Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Namine and Roxas. I want them to be away from their original selves and able to be their own person, I wish to be that way too, because I have no original body to return to." Noix explains sadly. Riku felt a feeling of sympathy and understanding towards him, the darkness had held him far too long.

" But why do you want Sora?" Riku asks trying to push away his memories of Xion and his feeling of compassion to Noix and remember the reason why he had stayed behind, the only boy he had ever really loved, Sora.

" Because, he has Roxas locked inside of him. But more importantly, he was there when Kingdom Hearts opened, inside of him is the light of all the hearts that resonate with each other behind those doors, the power to give us actual hearts."

" I understand how much you want to be real but, Noix you have to understand... it might not even be-"  
"Possible!? Heh, you really should have listened more closely to Ansem while you were with him. There's a lot to learn from that man about hearts, sad his time came."

" What?"

" Kingdom hearts is our last hope, along with Sora. I'll just have to trust in Xenmas's reports and pray that this works out for the best."

" Works out for the best? What happens to Sora when you do this!?" Riku yells lifting the sword with finality. Noix hesitated.

"...Worst case scenario..." He turned his head to the side and bit back his guilt. " Sora dies..." He finishes sadly. Riku hung his head and bites his lip as the rage swells inside of him.

" THEN YOU KNOW I CANT LET YOU DO THIS!" He says rushing forward, keyblade high in the air, anger flaring. Noix turns to the side and lifts his arm, open and aimed at Riku.

" Then im sorry Rikee, your in my way... Dark Firaga..."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Noix

"Sora! Duck!" Kairi screamed. Sora wheeled round and fell flat barely missing the rushing ball of ice freezing everything in its path. He grunt and looked back at the frozen palm trees and half ruined house then back at the heartless and nobodies rushing towards him.

"Kairi! Go on ahead!" He ordered her above the screams of the panicked islanders. Kairi sidestepped a heartless, bringing down a silver streaked, wave shaped keyblade upon it. She shook her head crossly, expecting him to get her meaning. He did. "Fine, but dont get hurt!"

" I know, stop treating me like a child will you!?" She demanded smiling and running into a house to look for another set of people. He laughed and directed his attention back to the twenty or so heartless surrounding him.

" Alright! Who's first!?" He barked. His answer came suddenly as a neo shadow sprang forward and kicked down, he swerved and watched the ground rip away under the impact of the attack. He flung up the blade slicing through its stomach, black mist disappearing as it fell. Four more rushed forward, Sora sprang up, kicking forward on an invisible platform made from the air itself and avoided their lunge. He tossed himself down at the few off guard ones and one bye one took them out as they attacked wildly, slashing away at him. He repelled a heavy steel arm quickly as it shot at him with the force of four eight trains then span with it higher and higher then tossing the thing into the ground. A kick back to avoid the lightning bolts heading for him. He laughed and lifted the blade high.

"Fira!" Flames burst up and split, falling on each lantern shaped heartless and making quick work of them. He smiled running forward to another house to check for anyone left behind.

"Aquos!" The voice came suddenly. Sora sprang up quickly avoiding the gush of water that hit the burning house he had been heading towards. Upon making ground he looked back. Kairi waved and laughed. He shook his head, gave her a thumbs up for thanks and turned towards the beach. In the distance he could see what looked to be twin tornadoes whipping at each other hazardously. He groaned and turned to see Selphie spring past with another group of kids. He sighed and nodded, he was needed more here. ' _Riku will be fine_.'

"Kairi! Come on! That's everyone!" He called up to her, she nodded and jumped off the roof of the house and joined him. Both blades disappeared with a quick glow and they started for the mayors house. Wind funneled through Sora's hair, he pushed on ahead through it hoping he wasn't being childish for worrying about it. After all they'd been through a lot worse than one straggler organization member. Something about the boy really just got to him and he couldn't place what it was. The group turned the bend up to the mayors house quickly hoping to avoid trouble.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to him. He looked up as the heartless jumped at the group. A blast of light as he sprang up. He landed on the opposite side of the four heartless still in mid air holding two keyblades in a blood red outfit. He sighed as white lights shot up and they faded.

" Everyone okay?" He asked the crowd. They all murmured surprised yeses and awed yups. He looked over to Kairi and nodded. " Too close."

"Yeah, you might want to stay in Valor, I doubt they're ready to stop just yet." She warned holding tight to her keyblade.

"Let em come, as soon as everyone is inside the mayors house we'll be free to get back down to the beach and help Riku to take out the rest of these guys and the source of them." Kairi sighed and looked over to the beach again. Sora did the same. No sign of fighting came from the direction, were they too far? Was it...over?

"Sora, not yet!" Kairi ordered him as he made to run back to the beach. He looked at her and nodded. " Everyone, follow me inside!" The crowd sprinted in behind her quickly, Sora watched until the last one was inside before locking the doors.

" Fire." He cast, running the tip of the blade along the steel par of the door, scorching it shut. He looked back into the large yard and stepped forward quietly. Kairi would see that he wasn't with them after a minute and no doubt realize he'd locked them in. So he didn't have long to do much. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long parchment with three dots printed as an insignia on it.

"Sorry, this will have to wait a bit." He said to it. Something shrill sounded in the two below him. He looked down and saw the two distinct figures and rushed towards them.

He skidded to a halt upon reaching the town square. He cringed looking up at theflat top building and the two people atop it. One sitting with a hood pulled back and the other hanging in his hand unconscious.

" RIKU!" Sora yelled up at his friend, unmoving and beaten. His glare shifted to Noix. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER!?" He roared. Noix sighed.

" Nothing voluntary if that's what your getting at. Anyways, catch." He said lazily. A flick of his hand and Riku dropped in Sora's arms. He grunted as the boy reached him.

"Hi." Noix greeted from behind him. Sora's heart skipped a beat as he made to turn. WHAM. He flew a few feet down the street as Noix's leg made contact with his cheek. Riku fell to the ground with a soft thud. Noix looked down at him then picked him up, placing him behind a building a bit off.

" Stay out of my way next time. Please." He pleaded before walking back to Sora's crash site. He tossed a long wooden beam off his body as he struggled free of the wreck. Noix shook his head and sighed again, wind whipping his hair wildly. Sora grunted and looked up at him as he kneeled.

"Gotten rusty, keyblade master?" He asked a bit darkly, but the smugness never left his tone. Sora slashed up from under the bricks at him, he jumped back and lifted his arm. Sora spit blood to the side and touched his swelling cheek, wincing at it before charging Noix with both keyblades.

" Blizzarga!" Noix casted at him.

"Haste!" Sora used on himself quickly. He dashed out of the attacks range and came round on the side of Noix. He grunted and aimed at the floor.

" Thundara!" Lightning struck the floor with a deadly force and sent boulders flying upwards between him and the oncoming Sora.

"Stoppa!" Sora shot the spell at the rocks suspending them in mid air as he continued his charge. " Gravira!" The blast rocketed the boulders towards Noix, his eyes widened as they approached. He sprang up barely avoiding them.

"GOT YOU!" Sora roared closing in on him in mid air, unable to dodge. Both keyblades slashed through Noix's chest with a vicious ferocity. He howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Sora skidded along the floor, half turning before coming to a halt.

" That's for attacking my island! I haven't even started to pay you back for what you did to Riku yet! You ready!?" He barked at him. Noix struggled up holding on to his left arm. A red glint appeared in his eyes as he glared at Sora coldly. He panted for another second before a smirk shot cross his face.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Sora raised a brow but recovered the fierce look.  
" For WHAT!?" He demanded throwing an arm out. Noix stood up straight and tossed away the black cloak, revealing the red and black hood, black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. A drop of blood fell from his lip onto his black and crimson sneakers as he cast a cure spell over his shoulder quickly. He shuddered then looked at Sora, still panting.

"For the lesson..." He said finally as he tossed his arm out. A blast of white light and it appeared, exactly like his own original, gold and silver, but somehow seemed far more menacing in his arms.

"The Keyblade...?"


End file.
